kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Peggy's Fan Fair
Peggy's Fan Fair is the eighty-fourth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 21, 2000. The episode was written by Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, and directed by Jeff Myers. Synopsis While attending a Nashville music festival with Hank and the other churchgoers, Peggy becomes convinced that Randy Travis stole her song lyrics after she hears Travis singing the song she submitted to a contest so she punched in the face, only to be told she lost. Security guys escort Peggy out of there and then Hank asks why did she punch Randy Travis, When they were about to take them out Terri Clark comes and tells the security guys Randy would like to speak to Peggy. After confronting Travis, he says the songs are just similar and talks to Hank. When Peggy angrily states that the song was inspired by her large feet and grandmother's kindness, Randy just pretends not to care. Later on, when Randy then copies what Peggy had said during their conversation at the trailer, saying things such as "his feet would grow a little faster than most". Peggy is aghast and calls for Hank. Meanwhile, Bobby and Luanne meet Brooks and Dunn when they bring them Peggy's apple brown betty, it falls in some horse manure but they just scrape it up and say no one will ever notice. When one of them eats the brown betty, he gets seriously ill and keeps vomiting. Note The person who ate it was Kix Brooks Later, Hank shows up and Peggy lists everything that Randy had stolen from her: Boggle, the big feet, and Montana. An audience member shushes her, and she asks who had the nerve to say that. Hank takes her out of the audience so she does not cause a scene, and Peggy asks why Hank is siding with Randy Travis, as she is his wife. Hanks finally cracks and admits that while he believes Peggy's claim of Travis having stole her song and her biography, he thinks those claims are exaggerations. Peggy then asks if Hank believes her to be a liar, and asks why she would fabricate all this. Hank then responds by implying that Peggy has too big of an ego; i.e. Hank thinks she has too high of a self-opinion. Peggy then asks if she should have a low opinion of self, and Hank argues that Peggy's done so much in her life that taking credit for things she has not done is not necessary, such as writing the song and other things. Peggy asks for clarification, and Hank then recalls at dinnertime, she had called spaghetti "Spa-Peggy and Meatballs", when all it was is tomato sauce, meatballs, and noodles put together. Peggy mentions about adding the right amount of sugar and parmesian. Hank brings up an opinion of hers that kindling is the best wood to start a fire with and states that this is not an opinion; it's a well known fact. Hank then says that Peggy accusing Travis of theft of her life-story is starting to get crazy. Naturally, Peggy doesn't take too kindly to this, and snaps at Hank that she told him the truth, and if she's a liar, may God strike her down. Nothing happens, Peggy goes "Ha!" in Hank's face and leaves Hank standing. While everyone else is at the final jam, Peggy--who has enlisted Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer--teepees Travis' trailer. But when they accidently knock his trailer into the lake, they run away. When Peggy finds out that their alibi is based on who Dale thought ''was Travis signing autographs at his booth, Hank goes back and finds that Travis is in his trailer. Hank quickly swims out and saves Travis' life. While under investigation, the police turn up the poisoned apple brown betty and are ready to take Peggy to jail when Hank volunteers to eat it. The police are satisfied enough, and they decide not to arrest Peggy. Later, Travis says that when his trailer got pushed in the water, that a noble fan tried to save him, but that he ended up saving Hank. Hank then too wants to kick his ass. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Assistant Pastor Larry ''(cameo) *Tony Danza (cameo) Guest Character from the Country Singer *Randy Travis *Garth Brooks *Clint Black *Kix Brooks *Terri Clark *Martina McBride *Wynonna Judd *Charlie Daniels *Ronnie Dunn *Lisa Hartman Black Gallery Boomhauer error and Derped up Hank.png Trivia * The ending proves Randy Travis steals anything he can to make himself look better. He stole Peggy's song, advice and alter how his rescue actually happens to make himself look like a hero. Errors * When Hank is shown calling to the bus driver, Boomhauer's eyes have white in them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring Peggy Category:Episodes starring Peggy